Tras la tormenta
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Harry Hart lives


Eggsy Unwin podía decir con absoluta certeza que ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Un par de horas atrás, había puesto en las manos de su madre las llaves de su nuevo hogar: una hermosa casa de dos plantas en uno de los suburbios de Londres; el justo medio para considerarse una mejora en su estilo de vida pero no tan excesivo como para arrancarles por completo de sus raíces.

La había comprado con el generoso bono que la organización le había dado como pago por su impresionante buen trabajo en detener el malvado plan de Valentine y, de paso, descubrir la traición de Arthur. Ahora que Merlín era el líder temporal de Kingsman, las cosas estaban reajustándose lentamente, lo que les permitió a él y a Roxy unos días libres para tomar aire y prepararse para encarar sus responsabilidades como los nuevos Galahad y Lancelot.

Eggsy había pedido permiso a Merlín de quedarse por un tiempo en la casa que había pertenecido a Harry, usando como pretexto que alguien de la organización debía hacerse cargo personalmente de las pertenencias del agente. Merlín dio la autorización sin hacer preguntas, recibiendo una invitación a cenar en cuanto los asuntos pendientes se lo permitieran.

La primera noche que Eggsy pasó en casa de Harry fue una mezcla extraña de satisfacción y profunda melancolía. Recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa, descubriendo – gracias a pequeños detalles aquí y allá – la verdadera personalidad de quien había ejercido el cargo de Galahad antes que él.

Una cava surtida con los vinos más caros y exquisitos, donde también se encontraba una extensa dotación de Guinnes. Muebles finos y viejos, que parecían haber sido parte de una herencia familiar que había pasado de generación en generación. LPs y CDs que iban desde música clásica hasta lo más básico del pop inglés, sin olvidar a los mejores representantes del rock.

Cuando llegó a la habitación principal, sus paso le encaminaron hasta el impresionante vestidor, que se encontraba dividido entre la ropa de trabajo – decenas de trajes perfectamente cortados, camisas finas y las corbatas más hermosas que Eggsy hubiera visto jamás – y la ropa casual: suéters, jeans, camisas sport y un par de batas que ya habían visto sus mejores días, pero que parecían ser las favoritas del dueño de la casa.

Fueron horas las que pasó Eggsy sentado en el suelo del vestidor, conmovido hasta las lágrimas, descubriendo cosas sobre Harry mientras observaba su ropa; la armadura que le convertía en Galahad, agente de Kingsman, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era digno de usar su nombre y portar la armadura.

Durante las primeras semanas, dormía en la habitación de las visitas, no queriendo mover nada de la habitación principal. Cuando volvía a casa, luego de un largo día de entrenamiento y un par de horas ayudando a Merlín en las cuestiones administrativas, que consistían – mayormente – en mover cajas de archivo muerto de un lado al otro del edificio, se tiraba sobre la cama para quedarse profundamente dormido de inmediato. Pero, un día si y otro también, ya cerca de la madrugada, las pesadillas lo sacaban de la cama. Una y otra vez era testigo de la muerte de Harry. Veía frente a él a Valentine jalando el gatillo, la confusión inmediata tras el disparo y luego, el cielo de un azul cegador llenado la pantalla: la última visión del agente caído en acción en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Una noche, bajó a la cocina con la idea de prepararse un té, pero decidió seguir hasta la cava para hacerse de una cerveza. Considerando que el volver a la cama implicaría más pesadillas, embriagarse era una mejor opción.

Abría la botella mientras subía los escalones hacia la cocina, cuando escuchó ruido en la planta superior. Le dio un largo trago a la cerveza antes de dejar la botella en uno de los escalones y se llevó la mano a la cintura, buscando su arma; arma que había dejado en el tocador al lado de su cama cuando se había ido a dormir.

Maldijo entre dientes, conciente de lo estúpido que había sido bajar la guardia. Había sido entrenado por los mejores para estar siempre alerta, siempre al tanto de su entorno, siempre esperado lo inesperado sin importar la situación y, nada más entrar a la casa de Harry – convencido de que era el lugar más seguro sobre la Tierra – había olvidado las reglas básicas de su entrenamiento.

Alguien había entrado a la casa, violado las medidas de seguridad y él estaba atrapado en las escaleras del sótano, vestido solo con bóxers, descalzo y desarmado.

\- Al carajo con todo. – Pensó mientras se bebía el resto de la cerveza y echaba a andar escaleras arriba. Quien fuera que se había atrevido a entrar a esa casa se las vería con un muy enojado Eggsy a quien no le faltaba iniciativa para pelear con lo que fuera que tuviera a la mano, aunque solo fuera una botella vacía de Guinnes.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando al pasillo vacío, hasta donde llegaban sonidos de alguien moviéndose en la cocina, ignorante aun de su presencia. Avanzó despacio, cuidando de no hacer ruido, recordando la distribución de la cocina: los cuchillos estaban frente a la entrada al pasillo, si se movía con rapidez y el camino estaba libre, podía llegar a ellos antes de que el intruso se diera cuenta. Respiró profundamente y entró a la cocina.

La botella cayó al suelo, estrellándose ruidosamente. Eggsy estaba paralizado, con un grito atorado en la garganta. El intruso estaba frente a él, apuntándole con su propia arma. Pasaron unos segundos que fueron una eternidad para Eggsy, quien no sabía que le era más difícil, respirar o mantenerse de pie.

\- Ciertamente no era la bienvenida que esperaba pero, considerando las circunstancias, no creo que sea tan terrible. – Harry Hart bajó el arma y la puso sobre la mesa. – Espero que no te hayas terminado toda mi cerveza, Eggsy.

\- Al demonio contigo y al demonio tus jodidas Guinnes. – Eggsy se abalanzó hacia Harry y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

\- Fue esa ridícula manía de Valentine con la sangre lo que me salvó la vida. – Eggsy estaba sentando en el suelo, escuchando la explicación de Harry sobre su milagrosa vuelta a la vida, mientras este descansaba en su sofá favorito, bebiendo té. – En su prisa por evitar ver la explosión de sesos y sangre, desvió la vista y eso alteró su puntería. La bala me golpeó la sien, pero solo pasó rozado el cráneo. El impacto bastó para provocarme una contusión y, como sabes, las heridas en la cabeza sangran excesivamente. Cuando la policía y las ambulancias llegaron, fui trasladado a un hospital local, desde donde contactaron a Arthur y le avisaron que aun seguía con vida.

Eggsy no podía ocultar sus emociones al escuchar la historia de boca de Harry. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido desde el momento en que todos le vieron caer y le dieron por muerto, que ninguno de ellos pensó siquiera en verificar que había sucedido con el cuerpo. Había cosas más urgentes con que lidiar en ese momento.

Luego de que el plan de Valentine fue desarticulado y las cosas comenzaron a fluir de forma normal dentro de la organización, Merlín quizá tuvo tiempo y calma para pensar en encargarse de recuperar el cuerpo de Harry. Eggsy había creído que alguien dentro de Kingsman había tomado cartas en el asunto y, temeroso tal vez de enfrentar la realidad, había preferido no interferir en ello.

\- Arthur ordenó a su gente que me trasladaran a otro hospital y me mantuvieran bajo custodia, para encargarse personalmente de mí luego de que el plan de Valentine fuera ejecutado. Pero – y aquí es donde debo felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño – ustedes se hicieron cargo de todo y pusieron fin al trabajo de ese desquiciado megalómano y descubrieron el plan de Arthur de poner fuera de circulación a nuestra organización. – Eggsy bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado pero lleno de orgullo al escuchar a Harry reconociendo su trabajo. Aun estaba fresca en su memoria su última conversación y se sentía satisfecho por el hecho de haber cambiado la opinión que su mentor tenía sobre él.

.- Los hombres de Arthur entendieron que tras la muerte de su jefe no habría nadie que los protegiera e informaron de forma anónima a Merlín sobre mi paradero, antes de huir y desaparecer. – Estaba amaneciendo y las primeras luces del día iban llenando la pequeña sala donde conversaban. Harry se veía aun pálido y había tratado de ocultar un par de bostezos a lo largo de su conversación. Eggsy moría de sueño, pero no quería separarse de Harry, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y nada de esto fuera real.

\- Merlín debió haberte hablado sobre mi regreso ayer por la tarde, seguramente lo olvido entre todos esos asuntos que le tienen tan ocupado estos días, como también olvidó decirme que estabas quedándote en mi casa. Llegué y subí a mi habitación y vi la luz encendida en el cuarto de visitas. Encontré un arma en el tocador y asumí que alguno de nuestros agentes estaba custodiando la casa. Alguno de los jóvenes reclutas, pensé, luego que entendí que alguien estaba rondando la casa, sin ropa, descalzo y desarmado. – Harry le miró sonriendo y el corazón de Eggsy se saltó un par de latidos. – Nunca pensé que fueras tu quien había sigo asignado a la vigilancia de mi casa. Aun y con todos tus defectos, creo que estás mucho mejor entrenado que esto.

El teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar y murmurando un _Merlín_ , contestó.

\- Hola. – Eggsy aprovechó que Harry estaba al teléfono para observarle a sus anchas. Una larga cicatriz de un rojo oscuro iba de su sien izquierda hasta el nacimiento del cabello. – Si, estaba contándole a Eggsy sobre mi fantástico rescate, cosa que tu te olvidaste de decirle. – Harry le guiño un ojo, divertido con la situación. – Lo encontré husmeando en mi cava y casi le vuelo la cabeza con su propia arma. – Eggsy refunfuñó pero Harry lo ignoró. – Recuérdame hacerle pasar por un nuevo programa de entrenamiento cuando volvamos al servicio activo. – Harry rió de buena gana y Eggsy sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus pestañas. Había sido un golpe de suerte lo que había salvado la vida de Harry Hart y ahora estaba aquí, frente a el, cansado y aun convaleciente, pero vivo, con esa misma chispa en sus ojos y esa sonrisa encantadora.

Harry estaba de vuelta en su vida y Eggsy no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le quitara la oportunidad de hacerle saber que no existía nadie más en el mundo que le importara más que él.

\- Muy bien, te esperaremos para cenar hoy. Quizá sea conveniente que tu te encargues de la cena, porque no creo que tengamos algo aquí que sea más o menos digerible y no estoy de humor de salir de compras, además de que desconozco las habilidades de mi nuevo roommate en la cocina. – Eggsy iba a hacer un comentario pero un gesto de Harry lo detuvo. – Nos veremos más tarde. Adiós Merlín. Si, también me alegra estar de vuelta en casa.

Harry colgó y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un largo bostezo. Eggsy se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Harry a ponerse de pie. Harry se levantó del sofá sin ayuda y Eggsy bajó la mano, visiblemente contrariado por la reacción de Harry, pero la molestia no le duró mucho. Harry se le había acercado y ahora estaba atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y ahora si, ahora que volvía a sentirse seguro en medio de los brazos de Harry, pudo llorar todas esas lágrimas que habían estado atrapadas en su pecho durante tantos días.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, Harry meciéndolo contra su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos, diciéndole que dejara de preocuparse, que todo estaba bien ahora y que no había nada que temer. Eggsy lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, con su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, sin sentir vergüenza alguna por no poder dejar de llorar.

No fue hasta que Harry volvió a bostezar que ambos dieron por terminado el abrazo. Eggsy se limpió el rostro con las manos y Harry le ofreció su propio pañuelo.

\- Creo que ambos necesitamos unas cuantas horas de sueño. Tenemos una visita esta noche y quisiera estar presentable. – Henry echó a andar hacía las escaleras rumbo a la planta alta y se dio la vuelta, para invitar con la mirada a Eggsy para que le siguiera. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y con un simple _buenas noches_ cada uno entró a su habitación.

* * *

 _Entonces._

-Tu segunda lección es cómo preparar un perfecto martini. – Eggsy se puso de pie sonriendo, echando a andar a la cocina para preparar el mejor martini que Harry Hart hubiera probado en su vida.

Harry le alcanzó en la cocina, observando con detenimiento la preparación de su bebida. Eggsy se tomaba su tiempo, haciendo todo un espectáculo de la simple combinación de ginebra y agua kina. Luego de agitar cuidadosamente la mezcla, Eggsy sirvió la bebida en las dos copas que Harry había colocado frente a él. Harry dio el primer trago sin apartar su mirada de la de Eggsy, quien esperaba su opinión.

\- Casi perfecto. – La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Eggsy. – Olvidaste las aceitunas.

Un par de martinis después, Harry le había hecho un recuento sobre las principales cualidades de un perfecto caballero: cortesía, ingenio, educación, poder de convencimiento, las ventajas de un buen traje, entre otras.

\- Más adelante en tu entrenamiento vendrán las clases de baile. – Eggsy soltó una risita nerviosa. – Eggsy, no te burles. El baile es una de las armas más eficientes que un agente de Kingsman utiliza en el campo. No te imaginas cuán fácil es obtener información de un objetivo mientras se recorre un salón al compás de la música.

\- Estamos hablando de seducir al objetivo. – Eggsy sonrió con malicia. – No creas que no tengo mi propia técnica. – Harry le miró fijamente y Eggsy se removió inquieto en el sofá. Le observó ponerse de pie y encaminarse al impresionante librero que llenaba de lado a lado una pared de la sala. Abrió una de las puertas del mueble, mostrando un moderno aparato de sonido, que encendió, dejando que los primeros acordes de un tango llenaran la habitación.

\- Como premio por tu buen desempeño durante tu entrenamiento, tendrás el privilegio de una clase privada. – Harry se detuvo frente a él, ofreciéndole una mano. Eggsy tomó su mano, confundido e intrigado.

Harry lo guió hasta una de las esquinas más despejadas de la habitación. Harry no sonreía y Eggsy trataba de hacer otro tanto, sin conseguirlo. La situación estaba comenzando a ponerse un tanto ridícula para su gusto.

\- Primero, el tango es sobre dominación. – Con un movimiento inesperado para Eggsy, Harry lo jaló con fuerza hacía él, hasta quedar pecho contra pecho, una de las piernas de Harry entre las suyas.

\- Segundo, la persona con quien estás bailando, debe saber quién es quien controla el baile. – La mano libre de Harry estaba en medio de su espalda, sobre la cintura, empujándole contra su cuerpo apenas perceptiblemente. Su otra mano cubría la suya, suavemente. Eggsy alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, cuyos labios esbozaban una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Finalmente – la pierna de Harry entre las suya se movió hacía adelante, haciendo que Eggsy diera un paso hacía atrás, y nada más que eso; la mano en su cintura controlando por completo sus movimientos -, con solo tu mirada y tu sonrisa, debes convencer a tu pareja de que puede confiar en ti y dejarse llevar. – Mientras hablaba, Harry les había hecho girar y Eggsy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, escuchando por primera vez la música, sintiendo el peso de la mano de Harry en su espalda, empujando y conteniéndole. El aroma penetrante de la loción de Harry lo envolvía y estaba más que conciente de su respiración sobre su oreja.

Por no hablar del calor que parecía llenar su cuerpo y subir hasta su rostro.

Tan repentinamente como comenzó, la lección terminó. Eggsy abrió los ojos cuando la presión de la mano en su espalda desapareció y, un poco contra su voluntad, se apartó de Harry.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te he convencido de que el baile es parte importante de tu entrenamiento? – Harry le sonreía divertido y Eggsy pretendió ignorar el calor que encendía sus mejillas.

\- Harry… - Eggsy tenía montones de preguntas atoradas en la garganta y ninguna de ellas tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento.

\- Hora de ir a dormir. Mañana será la prueba de tu traje y debemos ser puntuales. – Eggsy se mordió los labios y obedeció sin decir más. Pidió permiso para retirarse y le deseo buenas noches a Harry.

Se detuvo en las escaleras para mirar a Harry una vez más. Le vio quitarse los lentes y pasarse una mano por el rostro, con un gesto de preocupación. Quizá ese momento también había significado algo para él. Eggsy se fue a dormir con una pizca de esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

 _Ahora._

Merlín había llegado cerca de las diez de la noche, pidiendo disculpas por la hora y presentando a su anfitrión una orden para tres de pescado y papas fritas. Harry recibió las viandas con una gran sonrisa y le agradeció a su colega el gesto de una cena normal para compartir con los amigos. Eggsy se movía cómodamente en la cocina, poniendo la mesa y sacando del refrigerador una tanda de cervezas. Merlín les observaba en silencio, sin perder detalle, visiblemente satisfecho por cómo las cosas no habían cambiado entre Harry y Eggsy.

Hablaron de todo y de nada mientras cenaban, evitando deliberadamente mencionar el incidente de Kentucky. Merlín le preguntó a Eggsy sobre su madre y su hermana y cómo iban las cosas en su nuevo domicilio. Eggsy le agradeció de nuevo, el haberse encargado de Dean, a quien una fuente anónima había acusado por posesión de armas y drogas, lo que le había puesto en prisión por una buena temporada, lo que mantendría a su madre y a Daisy a salvo y fuera de su alcance.

Harry apenas participaba en la conversación, contentándose con mirarles hablar sobre el trabajo, los nuevos reclutas, las misiones exitosas de Roxy y lo complicado que fue hacerle frente a las consecuencias de esos ocho minutos en que Valentine tuvo control de casi toda la población mundial.

Merlín sugirió que Harry prepara un poco de té para poder digerir la abundante y pesada cena y aprovechó que éste los echó de su cocina para hacerle una seña a Eggsy de que le acompañara afuera a fumar un cigarrillo.

Salieron al balcón que daba a la calle y Merlín encendió un cigarrillo que sacó de un arrugado paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Le ofreció uno a Eggsy, quien lo rechazó, esperando impacientemente a que Merlín comenzara a hablar.

\- Harry no está listo para volver al servicio activo. – Una bocanada de humo acompañó las palabras de Merlín.

\- Bueno, no ahora, pero en un par de meses, luego de que esté completamente recuperado…

\- Tendrá que pasar por exámenes físicos y psicológicos antes de que le permitan volver y los pasará seguramente, pero preferiría que no volviera al servicio de campo. – Merlín se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, con la vista fija en la calle.

\- Pueden ofrecerle la posición de Arthur, ¿no? Es el agente más indicado para tomar el puesto. – Eggsy sugirió, aunque no estaba muy convencido con la idea.

\- Van a ofrecérsela y estoy seguro de que va a rechazarla. Percival era el candidato antes de que supiéramos que Harry estaba vivo y seguramente será el nuevo Arthur, luego de que tengamos una reunión con Harry presente. – Merlín lanzó la colilla a la calle y se giró para mirar a Eggsy, quien sintió el impulso de ponerse en posición de firmas ante esa mirada.

\- Cuando Harry esté listo para volver al campo, quiero que estés a su lado. – Eggsy apretó los labios, un poco asustado por el tono de voz de Merlín. – No importa en calidad de qué lo hagas, pero necesito saber que puedo contar contigo para cuidarle las espaldas.

Eggsy consideró un tanto exagerada la preocupación de Merlín sobre la capacidad de Harry de reintegrarse al servicio activo, pero recordó sus propias pesadillas y aquella escena en la iglesia en Kentucky y se preguntó que tan más terribles que las suyas podrían ser las de Harry y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago.

\- Quizá ahora si te acepte ese cigarrillo.

* * *

Merlín se había despedido pasada la medianoche y Harry y Eggsy habían terminado de recoger la cocina, apenas cruzando palabra. Eggsy aun repasaba en su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Merlín y observaba de reojo a Harry, sin notar nada fuera de lo ordinario.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella lección privada que me diste la primera noche que pasé en esta casa? – Harry le miró confundido. Eggsy aprovechó su confusión para acercarse al librero y abrir la puerta tras la que se encontraba el equipo de sonido. Con un movimiento de su mano, invitó a Harry a acercarse y encendió el aparato. El mismo tango de aquella noche comenzó a sonar y Eggsy se le acercó sonriendo, ofreciéndole una mano que Harry tomó con cierta reticencia.

\- El tango es sobre dominación – Eggsy comenzó a hablar mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Harry, despacio. Con seguridad, ignorando la diferencia de estatura, puso su mano en la espalda de Harry y colocó su pierna entre las suyas -, es un juego de seducción que se utiliza, básicamente, para obtener información.

Eggsy empujó su cuerpo contra el de Harry, controlando sus movimientos con la mano en su espalda. Harry se resistió por un momento, pero la pierna de Eggsy aumentó la presión contra su entrepierna y Harry se vio forzado a dar un par de pasos atrás, para evitar una penosa situación.

Eggsy mantenía su mirada fija en la suya, sonriendo como quien sabe que tiene un as bajo la manga. Con estudiada precisión, llevó a Harry hasta el otro extremo de la sala, girando al compás de la música, sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro, sin decir palabra, solo dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

\- Se debe convencer al objetivo, con nada más que una mirada y una sonrisa, de que puede confiar en ti y dejarse llevar. – Harry sostuvo la mirada de Eggsy, quien ahora sonreía con sincera alegría. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, finalmente rindiéndose bajo las manos de Eggsy, quien aprovechó el momento para hacer gala de los complicados pasos del tango que había aprendido bajo la supervisión de Merlín y practicado con su madre y Roxy durante las primeras semanas tras esa misión con Valentine.

La pieza se acercaba a su fin y Eggsy hubiera deseado que la canción durara un poco más. Consideró cerrar con broche de oro su atrevido plan, pero quizá estaba un poco fuera de su alcance el clásico paso de recostar a su pareja sobre su pierna. Así que optó por recorrer con su mano la espalda de Harry y detenerse en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él, justo cuando la última nota llenaba la habitación.

Eggsy acercó su frente a la de Harry, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo del baile y la emoción del momento. Había cerrado los ojos, temeroso de la reacción de Harry ante su arriesgado plan de seducción. Cuando sintió que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en que Harry le tomaba por la cintura y sus labios cubrían los suyos en un beso que nunca, ni en sus más alocadas ensoñaciones, Eggsy había siquiera considerado.

La mano de Eggsy se enredó en los cabellos de Harry, quien ahora lo empujaba contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo. Eggsy temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo la pierna de Harry rozar su entrepierna, notando su erección contra su vientre. Dejó escapar un gemido y sintió la sonrisa de Harry sobre sus labios, sintiéndose completamente feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Harry siguió besándole con una pasión que Eggsy nunca creyó que poseía. Había desesperación en las manos que recorrían su espalda y su pecho, en la boca que bajaba por su barbilla y en los dientes que mordían la piel de su cuello, para luego volver a devorar su boca, como si en besarle le fuera la vida.

\- Debo reconocer – la voz de Harry le sacó del estupor en que la pasión le había dejado – que el alumno ha superado al maestro. – Eggsy se apartó para poder mirarle y sonrió cuando se encontró con la sonrisa satisfecha de Harry, quien ahora acariciaba su rostro con su mano, deteniéndose en los labios enrojecidos por sus besos.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Harry.

\- Qué te parece si vamos arriba y me muestras esa técnica tuya de seducción de la que tanto presumes, ¿uhm?

* * *

Eggsy estaba a su lado, en la cama, cuando las pesadillas estremecían el cuerpo de Harry y despertaba gritando, aterrado, durante esos primeros meses tras su regreso.

Eggsy nunca se arrepintió de haberle prometido a Merlín que siempre estaría ahí para cubrirle las espaldas.


End file.
